


Wings of Rebellion

by Blackwolfhunting



Series: Power [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Black Paladin Lance (Voltron), Black Paladin Shiro (Voltron), Breaking of bones, Feral Behavior, Hurt Lance (Voltron), I spelled Sendak's Name Wrong the entire time!, Lance (Voltron) Whump, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Protective Voltron Paladins, Red Paladin Keith (Voltron), Sendak is a Dick, Sorry Not Sorry, Wingfic, wing fic, you'll have to deal with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwolfhunting/pseuds/Blackwolfhunting
Summary: They've gone and faced Sendak once more, but like always, their plans go lopsided. Lance ends up in the thick of things and Shiro honestly can't take more of the Galra Commander's BS.
Relationships: Allura & Coran & Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro, Lance & Black Lion (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Shiro & Black Lion (Voltron), Shiro & Voltron Paladins
Series: Power [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1315715
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Wings of Rebellion

Honestly, he should have seen it coming when Admiral Sanda decided to be a bitch during the planning stages.

She fought at every corner, saying they should just give up the lions and the Galra would leave them alone. She never listened when they explained that giving up the Lions wasn’t an option and would in fact, end in their demise. Not even Samuel Holt or Commander Iverson could get her to understand how detrimental of an idea giving the lions up would be.

It irritated the Black Paladin almost to death because nothing was getting through to her about how stupid it was. In the end, Lance ended up just ignoring the woman and conversing with Sam and Iverson on the plan, along with the other Paladins and Alteans. It had taken time as the Atlas had to be finished and then a way to power it had to be found.

He could thank their stars enough when the little Balmera crystal that had once been the castle had fit itself just perfectly in the power dock. That had solved that problem, as well as Shiro piloting the Atlas along with a large crew. That meant the man would still be in the fight and yet safter than he had been with the lions.

Black wasn’t too happy about that thought but when Lance reminded her about the disintegration and the clone incidents, she reluctantly agreed that her old paladin would be much safer this way.

At least, they hoped.

Either way, in the end, it didn’t matter. 

Sanda had betrayed them and helped Voltron get captured in the end.

“I really hope you’re happy with yourself.” He snarled as he slammed against the door holding him in his cell. “If you had just listened to us, none of this would have happened!”

“I was doing what I thought was best, though misguided as it was.” She returned in a defeated tone. It was obvious the older woman had given up and wasn’t going to try and fight. She was going to accept her fate.

The bitch.

“Yeah, well, that’s gonna get our home destroyed!” Pidge screeched and he could imagine her wings flaring out, or, at least trying to. If she was in the same binds as him, then she wouldn’t be able to flare her wings as they were caged against her back with metal restraints. He growled in anger at the thought of all of his flock mates’ having their wings pinned, the metal biting into the sensitive flesh and feathers. “A home we’ve fought to protect while you tried to take the easy way out!”

“Guys, ignore her for now, we’ve got to find a way out of here.” Keith spoke up next, his voice was coated heavily in his anger though and Lance knew the fur hidden beneath his feathers were raised like a cat’s hackles. “We’ll deal with her after all of this is said and done.” 

“He’s right you guys, so does anyone have any ideas at the moment?” Hunk’s voice trembled and he had to be close to tears at this point, most likely panicking even. 

Lance trilled in thought, trying to bring himself to a mindset that would allow him to think clearly. “Obviously we must get out of these cells first.” Allura began as bangs echoed around them. Obviously she was trying to use her Altean strength to break out.

“Easier said then done.” Lance barked as he slammed forward once more, growling as pain shot through his shoulder. The doors were sturdy and made to keep them in, even Allura was unable to break them. He already knew Pidge was working on hacking them, but he wasn’t sure if that would work if she couldn’t get to wires of some sort. 

He hissed at the sound of a door sliding open, the automated hiss of air giving away something was happening. The others fell silent as well, listening to what was going on. 

Footsteps.

Several pair, at least three, maybe four, were walking down the hallway. 

His wings twitched as they moved towards the Paladins, each one located in a different cell that was distanced away from the others. They must’ve thought they’d try and get out too easily if placed next to each other and so spaced them apart.

Not exactly stupid then.

Though it was Sendek leading this group of people and so he should’ve known not to underestimate them. 

Which meant he shouldn’t have been surprised when his cell door was ripped open and several Galra appeared with their guns pointed at him. “Well hello to you too fellas!” Lance gave his prize winning smile as he held his hands up, wings fluttering in their metal cage. 

They didn’t say anything, just moved so that there was an opening for him to step out into. “I see, I see, okay, I’ll come.” He stated as he walked out, keeping his hands up and in sight. He wasn’t about to let himself be shot just because he was stupid. He couldn’t risk it at this point.

“Lance? What’s happening?” Allura called out.

“Whatever it is, don’t do it!” Keith growled out as one of the doors shook. Obviously the idiot had just slammed the door.

“Leave him alone!” Hunk slammed into his own as well, his door shaking harder than Keith’s. “Don’t hurt my best bro!”

“I don’t know what they want with you Lance, but be careful. We can’t lose you like we did Shiro.” Pidge spoke next with trills and screeches intermixed in her worry.

“Stay cool you guys, I’m sure you’ll be seeing me again.” He assured them even as he kept moving. “Just find a way to get out of here and help save the Earth. I don’t think we have much time left.” 

With that he left the cell block and allowed the little Galras lead him to where Sendek was, he was sure. 

Which was why he wasn’t surprised when he was lead onto the deck of the ship where Sendek was standing at the front, hands held behind his back and watching the cannons move so that they were facing towards earth, preparing to attack. “You know, I might have changed stations since our last meeting, but that doesn’t mean you have to go through all the trouble to give me a grand welcoming.” Lance spoke with a smirk on his face.

“You, the once pitiful Blue Paladin, now the Black Paladin.” Sendek turned so that he was watching said Black Paladin be forced onto his knees. “A raise in positions deserves attention from a commander such as I.” 

“I appreciate the attention, but I would have rather been left with my crew in the prison block.” He snarked back with a wide smile. “After all, the captain should stick with the crew no matter what, even in death, am I right?”

“You would be, but you have a much more important role here and now.” The giant fluffy general’s smirk sent a shiver down the instinct flyer’s spine. “From what I’ve been informed by the witch, you have an especially strong bond with the champion now.”

His eyes widened as he realized what was about to happen and screeched when he was kicked to the floor, chin slamming hard and almost biting his tongue off. Blood spilled into his mouth as he thrashed on the floor, the feeling of his wings being freed lasted only a moment as several pairs of hands and feet pinned them to the ground.

His instincts screamed as he continued to screech, blood splattering onto the floor as he did so, whipping back and forth to try and break free.

He couldn’t hear anything anymore, just the touch on his wings and the way those hands pinned them down, tearing into the feathers and drawing blood as he continued to thrash.

WR

Shiro sighed as he sat at the controls for the Atlas, ready to launch anytime. They were just waiting for the final adjustments that Sam had to make before they made their last stand. 

Their last stand without Voltron.

It had been a harsh shock to realize that Admiral Sanda had betrayed them, thinking she would save the planet by handing over Voltron. The fool. Shiro could only shake his head at her and try and clean up the mess by rescuing the Paladins and saving the Earth. Hopefully they would be able to deal with her after all of this was over, but knowing how the Galra worked, that most likely wouldn’t happen.

Either way, he had to focus now. 

“Shiro, there’s a transmission from Sendek!” Coran shouted from where he stood at the communications center with a dark skinned man. “What do you want to do?”

He snarled as he stood at the helm and thought about what this could possibly be about. In the end, there was only one option because he knew the other had the Paladins. This was most likely a way to get to him and he knew it, but still, they had to do what they could. “Open it up. Let’s see what the bastard wants.”

He almost immediately shut down the connection.

The screeching was something he had gotten used to after the first few times Lance had gone completely feral.

That didn’t mean he liked having to listen to his mate in distress. More so when he could see the other being held to the ground, wings pinned by several Galra, with Sendek standing over the out of mind flyer with a grin on his face. “Ah, Champion, it has been a long while since I last saw you.” He purred as he took in the other’s flared white wings and the growl emitting from the man’s chest. 

“Yeah, after I kicked your deplorable piece of shit self into space.” He growled, eyes locked on his mate. He wasn’t going to take his eyes off of the other male unless forced to. 

Especially as he had no idea why Sendek had the other in his grasp. He could figure out that Lance was there as leverage or maybe a type of mental warfare, but he couldn’t say for sure until the fucking cat spoke. “Yes, leaving me to drift in the nothingness of space, how kind you were.” Sendek’s smirk disappeared into a snarl as he lifted a foot and settled it against Lance’s head, pinning it even as the other continued to struggle viciously. He was completely gone to his instincts at the moment and Shiro wasn’t sure if he would be coming out of it anytime soon. “I was lucky enough to be saved by the Witch and granted a chance for revenge.” He held his upgraded robotic arm up and admired it. “Along with a few other things.” 

“Yes, I can see the useless scrap of an arm there. Now tell me, what do you want?” His wings fluttered behind him, twitching in his agitation and anger. 

“I want you to watch as I completely destroy this boy here.” The horrific screech that ripped from Lance’s mouth made Shiro’s heart stutter. Sendek’s foot had pushed down harder and the man could see blood leaking from the other’s mouth and a little along his eyes. If the other pressed down much more, he’d crush his mate’s skull. “I still remember how it was him that shot my arm off, perfect little shot for a boy half dead.”

“Best damn sniper in the universe.” Shiro made sure the pride was apparent with the vicious smirk on his face before it was ripped off with a sigh of relief, the foot having been removed from the other’s head. 

“I could agree with that, but this lowlife here cost me a promotion and a life of glory. I think it’s fair that I do the same to him.” He moved so that he was standing over Lance’s middle, his feet placed on either side of his waist while his wings were positioned to be fully spread out in front of the Galra leader. Those beautiful purple wings with spots of black and blue, the top hinged with soft brown feathers, were pinned and feathers were twisted and bent and torn. “I think I’ll start by returning his wings to their previous state.”

Shiro screamed in horror as Sendek brought his clawed robotic arm down onto the top of Lance’s right wing, right in the middle of it.

The ‘CRACK’ was horrendous.

The fact that Lance completely stopped moving made it worse.

“Hmm, I wonder what would happen if I ripped it off.” Sendek pondered as he grabbed the base of Lance left wing and began to pull.

“NO! STOP IT!” Shiro screeched as his hands dug into the panel in front of him, his metal hand completely crumpling the edge inwards in his rage.

That was when the Atlas powered up.

WR

To be completely fair, Keith had given no fucks for Sanda after what she had pulled, but that didn’t mean he had wanted her to die.

That didn’t stop him from leaving her body behind as they escaped the cells they had been in, Pidge and Hunk running behind him and Allura as they ran out of the hallway and down the corridor. They had to find Lance before they jumped ship.

They should probably find their weapons while they were at it, but Lance came first.

“So, any idea where we’re going?” Keith questioned as he looked around the area they were in. It was an intersection with three ways to go once they took the one they came from out of the equation.

“I’m looking now, give me a minute.” Pidge huffed as she looked down at the handheld computer she had hijacked off one of the guards they had passed. It was a good thing Keith was half Galra and could hack just about anything with a touch, helping the little monster into the system just made things go quicker.

“Find the Bayards and our helmets at the same time. We’ll need them in the long run.” Allura stated as she kept a lookout on one hallway, Hunk at another, and Keith taking the last one. 

“I know, I know, I’m working on it. Just shut up and let me work.” Pidge growled as she continued to tap at the device. It wasn’t like her normal one and so it was taking a minute to work it properly. She hadn’t really needed to work it because she almost always had her own, but it had been stripped when they had been captured. 

They all did as asked and stayed silent for long torturous moments, waiting for her to find what they needed.

“Got it! This way!” Pidge took off in the direction they needed and they all followed loyally, ready to duck and dive out of the way if a sentry came their way.

WR

Sendek could have hoped for a better situation. To have the whelp that had been the reason for his defeat under his boot, his claw working to tear the puny wing off with the Champion watching on. 

It made his entire being buzz with anticipation and enjoyment. 

His smirk widened as he felt the wing begin to lift away, the sounds of cracking and tearing of tendons echoing in his ears. 

The scream he was receiving from the whelp was music to his ears.

“Let’s make it so you can’t fly at all.” He growled down at the boy.

Only to growl as the door to the bridge slammed open and a light enveloped the human’s wings. 

The screams from his men startled him but the force of the once captured wing flapping viciously caught him even more off guard. So much that he stumbled backwards, trying to figure out what was going on. 

He stared at the blades that were now encompassing the edges of the wings, slashing wildly as the avian began to struggle ferociously once more. “What in the name of Zarkon is going on?” He growled as he turned from the failing paladin on the ground towards the door, where the other four stood with their Bayards at the ready. “Oh, so you managed to escape?”

“Commander, Four of the Voltron Lions have escaped. They’re destroying the fleet!” A soldier cried from one of the stations.

Sendak turned to stare out the front, roaring as he watched said lions destroy his gathered fleets. He turned back towards the struggling Black paladin, taking in the unmoving bodies of what was once soldiers that had held the Paladin pinned down. Blood dripped from all over their bodies, where the bladed wings had sliced right through them. “It seems that you aren’t quite out of fight just yet.” The screeching from the Black paladin did nothing to Sendek but he could see it affecting the other four.

“I would suggest surrendering now, if I were you.” Keith growled as he stepped forward, his swords ready to slice as needed. He wasn’t about to let this furry bastard corner them again like at the beginning of their adventure in space. “After all, there’s five of us here to fight you now.” 

“Not to mention the Lions outside. We can easily have them attack and suck everyone out into space.” Pidge snarled as she prepared to stun any of the other Galra’s at the control panels. 

“You’ll kill your leader here if you do.” Sendek snarled back, his metal claw coming into contact with a flailing wing, the screech of metal against metal screaming in their ears. “After all, you don’t have his helmet.” 

“Oh, you mean this helmet?” Allura showed off the helmet in her hands. “We’ll be just fine, but you, I do wonder.”

“After all, I’m pretty sure Galra can’t breath out in space.” Hunk hefted his cannon so that it was pointed at a window, ready to blow it out if needed. 

“Either way, I’ll get what I want in the end.” The commander hefted Lance up, ignoring how some of the blades scrapped against his armor, and instead focused on getting his real hand on the back base of the one of the broken wing, claws digging in while his metal hand held the still functional wing as still as possible. “Destroying these wings!” 

The screams in the control room were drowned out by the sound of the Atlas slamming into Sendek’s commanding ship.

WR

Shiro wasted no time as he leapt onto the ship that held the Paladins. Using his wings to help balance before slamming his robotic arm into the side of the paneling, digging it in enough that he could lift part of it up and slip inside of the ship.

From there, he moved down the hallways, using his arm to slam sentries and Galra alike out of his way. He had to get to the command deck because he knew that was where Lance and the others were. The connection between the Atlas and Sendek hadn’t been cut, so he had been forced to listen to Lance scream in pain and torture. 

That just motivated him to act faster though as he forced the newly awakened Atlas to move faster and faster. He had made sure they had kept out of the way of the four lions attacking the fleets though, making sure that the MFE’s had launched to assist the lions and their paladins. 

Hopefully he could get to his mate and the other paladins before their connection with their lions were either over taxed or broken all together. He couldn’t risk that as they were the only things keeping the planet intact at the moment. Those cannons could launch at any time and until they could be destroyed, well, Shiro didn’t want to think about it at the moment. 

He could feel the growl in his chest intensifying as he got closer and closer to the control deck, obliterating sentry after sentry and Galra after Galra as he made his way. He could hear screaming and shouting and screeching and terrified trills. He could hear Sendek shouting in anger and frustration while he could hear his mate screeching to high heavens.

Whatever was occurring at the moment was good and Shiro prayed that all of his flock was in once piece still.

That Lance was still in once piece if not totally fine.

“Keep them separated!” That was Keith! He must’ve taken charge because he knew Lance was in a feral state, there was no other reason for the red paladin to take control like he was otherwise.

“That’s a little harder than ya think!” Pidge, he increased his speed at the high pitch of her voice, filled with fear. “He’s stronger in this state!’

“If we can’t keep them separated then this could end badly!” Hunk.

“I will destroy you all! Starting with that brat of a sniper!” Sendek.

Oh, that was it, he was not letting this fight get much further. With that in mind, Shiro snarled and leapt forward, spreading his wings out as far as they could in the hallway, and slamming his way into the bridge. The sight he came to had him roaring in rage.

Lance was screeching, eyes aglow with blue power, one wing struggling to flap with the blades that his bayard would turn into when he entered feral, the other hanging limply against his back, broken. There was a trail of blood trailing from his eyes, nose, and ears while blood sprayed from his mouth. His arms were swing and clawing at any who got to close, in this case, Pidge and Hunk. The two tech heads were constantly on the move, blocking Lance from getting at Sendek, even as they were forced to dodge and duck attacks from their fellow paladin.

Keith and Allura were standing in front of Sendek, Bayards formed and clashing with the robotic arm of the Galra commander.

Shiro had no clue what happened after entering the room.

All he knew was that he had entered and taken in all the positions of those in the room and then everything had gone white.

WR

Keith could only stand there, sword raised, mouth dropped, and eyes wide open. Allura at his side could only do the same thing. Both watching as the scene in front of them escalated.

Not even the other Galras in the room weren’t moving to help anymore, many having been stopped by random shots from Hunk and Pidge as they tried to help their commander, but now they were more interested in staying the hell out of the way of the white winged monster. 

“Guys!” Hunk shouted as he dodged a swipe of claws. “I don’t know what’s happening, but we could use some help!” He squealed as a blade flashed in front of his face, leaving a thin slice on the bridge of his nose.

“Go, help them, I’ll cover Shiro!” Keith growled as he leapt forward, blocking Sendek’s robotic arm from ripping into Shiro’s side while his brother in all but blood slammed his fist into the Commander’s face, drawing blood. 

Allura hesitated for only a moment before she ran forward, ducking underneath a swing from Pidge and ramming Lance in his side. It knocked the male further away from the fight with Sendek and gave the two others leverage to corner him in a section they could try and hopefully knock him out or bring him back to his senses.

With Shiro in a feral state though, that second option would be almost be impossible. 

In the end, all they could do was dodge and block attacks from the black paladin.

Keith wasn’t having any luck with the fight with Sendek as he moved around Shiro’s own frenzy attacks. He was having to not only block against Sendek and keep Shiro safe, he had to block Shiro’s own attacks from hitting the red paladin. The other man hardly recognized anyone around him and Keith had already known he would attack anything in his way, which included allies.

He screeched in anger as the Galra was able to leave a scrap against his cheek, but that left him open, so he was able to slam his sword forward towards the unprotected side.

Only to growl as his attack was dodged.

Shiro’s victorious screech echoed around them as he was able to slam his robotic fist into the other’s stomach, sending the Galra flying backwards. “Guys, we need to get these two out of here!” Keith shouted as he ran forward, sword creating sparks as it slammed into the metal fist, vibrations moving up his arms from the clash. 

“We know that!” Pidge growled as she rolled under a kick before her bayard flashed out and wrapped around the other’s leg. “Gotcha!” She smirked happily as she shocked her leader.

The black Paladin screamed in pain as his entire body seized up.

The three paladins watched as he tumbled to the floor, bayard detached from his wings, eyes falling closed. “We got Lance!” Allura shouted as the yellow paladin hefted his friend in his arms, Pidge holding his wings next to him the best she could. Allura stood next to the two, lashing at the reattacking Galra troops, taking out as many as she could with her wipe before having to knock others out as they got closer.

“Get him out of here!” Keith shouted as he blocked another swing from Sendek, Shiro landing another hit to the commander’s face. “I’ll get Shiro in a minute!” 

“We can’t leave the Black Lion behind!” She shouted back with a grim frown. “We need Shiro to wake up!” 

Keith could only growl as he reached out to the presence in the back of his mind. He glanced over at Shiro, taking in the helmet that still encompassed his head and then turned to look at the others. “Get Lance’s helmet on and get running! I’ll drag Shiro back here soon!” He shouted just as Red slammed through the bridge’s windows.

WR

Shiro screeched as he slashed forward, trying to claw that he being that was being pulled away from him. Out of his reach and out of Shiro’s ability to completely destroy the man.

That was all he could think about at the moment, destroying the being in front of him. For touching what was his and making his hurt so much. He was going to destroy him and anyone that was going to get in his way.

At least, that was until his vision blacked out and all he could hear was ringing.

He groaned from where he was knelt on the floor, leaning against a wall in front of him. “Back with me Shiro?” 

HE looked to the side where he could a familiar face. “Keith?” He moaned as he shook his head, almost regretting it as his vision blurred for a moment. 

“Yeah, we need to go. This ship is going to crash soon.” He said as he hefted the older man up onto his feet. “Lance is out, so we’re hoping Black will let you pilot her.” He explained as they moved to where the Lion was waiting.

“Sendek?” He glanced over his shoulder, expecting the Commander to reappear any moment.

“Got sucked out the front window when Red crashed in.” 

Shiro chuckled as he got his feet back under him and began to move forward on his own. “Alright, lead me to the Black Lion, I’m not sure we have a lot more time left before that Cannon fires.” 

“Don’t worry about that, the lions have already taken care of the cannons.” Pidge sounded in their ears.

“Good.” Shiro stated as he and Keith appeared in the loading dock where Black was already knelt down to allow Shiro onto the ship. “Alright everyone, get to your lions and we’ll finish this.” He met all of their gazes, each one determined.

“Lance is inside, strapped in with his wings splinted at the moment. He might wake up, so be ready for that.” Hunk explained as the other four lions appeared, kneeling to accept their paladins.

He nodded with a soft smile. “I’m sure that we’ll be fine. I’ll holler if something else happens and we need help.” With that, he headed in, stopping where Lance was sat on the bench in the back of the cockpit. “Oh Lance, what did he do to you?” He whispered as he ran a hand over his mat’s forehead, ignoring the blood that was matting in his hair. 

The younger nuzzled the hand gently, a trill escaping his chest at the attention he was receiving. 

He shook his head and turned to the pilot seat and settled in. “Alright Black, Lance is out of commission, mind if I take control for a bit?” He questioned, closing his eyes and waiting.

The familiar whoosh of wind brought a smile to his face. It had always been like a hurricane, flying Black, having to navigate the torrential currents of the storm and finding a safe path. 

It was like coming home now.

“Alright, let’s get out of here!”

WR

“What the hell is that!” Shiro shouted as he looked at the mecha that had appeared out of nowhere. They had destroyed the last of the Galra fleet before landing just before this thing had appeared before them.

“Language!” Pidge pipes even as she runs over data that she’s already pulling off the mechanical marvel in front of them. “It looks like Voltron, or more appropriately, the Syncline ship that Lotor had created!” 

“Oh man! Lotor was hard to beat, are we going to be able to fight this thing?” Hunk questions back.

“We have to do something, it’s already attacking us!” Keith shouts as said ship flies at them, swing its sword at them, trying to land a hit on Voltron. “It’s fast, I don’t think we can dodge for much longer!” 

Right on time, the mech slammed a hand into Voltron and leveled it to the ground, where they struggled to stand back up.

Only to feel all their energy begin to drain from their body. “What’s happening?” Allura groaned as she pushed at Blue’s controls, trying to get the lion to respond. 

“I’m so tired.” Hunk yawned as his head began to nod forward.

“So weak.” Keith muttered next.

“We’re being drained of our energy.” Pidge got out as her hands fell from the controls. “We’re going to be drained dry at any moment.”

“Hold on you lot! The Calvary has arrived!”

“Coran!” They shouted out in joy as the Atlas fired at the mech, landing blows.

“Nothing’s working! MFE’S Deploy! Try to distract while Voltron gets back on their feet!” The Altean ordered as he began to help maneuver the battleship into position. The ship moved as quickly as it could, firing off potshots where it could. The MFE’s launched and moved around the mech, trying their best to distract while dodging swings as best as they could.

Shiro turned towards the others, with the mech suitably distracted for the moment, they needed to focus and get back on their feet. 

Only it had been so long since he had last piloted a lion and even though he and Black had been close before, their connection had suffered somewhat while separated. “Guys, we need to focus.” He said as he looked towards the others. “Remember how you connected with your lions before, while you were trapped on Sendek’s ship. Use that connection and bring them back online.”

“Roger that! Come on Green! We gotta get back up!”

“Alright, let’s show them our bond then Yellow!”

“Blue, I know we can do this, let’s do this for Altea!”

“Red, come on girl, let’s finish this.”

Shiro sucked in a deep breath as he closed his own eyes, reaching deep down into the connection he knew he had with the Black Lion, no matter how much weaker it was at the moment. “I know Black, I know I’ve been gone and you’ve got a new pilot.” He whispered to her, tightening his grip on her controls. “I know that, but we need to work together now, we gotta do all we can do to save Earth. To save the Universe.” 

He dug down, but his connection with the lion had weakened greatly and had suffered. He couldn’t dig deep enough to bring her back online. 

He could feel the other lions respond to their Paladins, each one waking up to bring Voltron back online.

Only the Black Lion was not waking, his connection not strong enough to rouse her from her sleep. 

“Come on Black, we have to get up.” He growled to himself, brows furrowing as he concentrated even harder, trying to reach further into the lion.

He was so focused on the lion that he didn’t hear the soft sound of movement behind him. The gasp that left lips. The sound of footsteps, unsteady but moving all the same, coming towards him. 

He only realized that Lance had woken when a hand fell on top of his. “Black.” Lance croaked out, his face coming to rest next to Shiro’s own, the two breathing each other in as they continue to reach down towards the lion. “We need you.” 

“We all need you to wake up.” Shiro whispered next, matching Lance’s forced volume. “Lance and I both.”

“The other lions and the universe.” Lance grasped tightly to the hand underneath his as he concentrated, searching out the hurricane winds that always surrounded him when he and Black flew. “We need you to stand once more.”

“We need you to lead, as the head of Voltron.” Shiro dug deep down, looking for the stars that always wrapped around him when he and Black flew together. The endless ocean of stars that always led him and the team true. 

“So wake up!” They commanded together.

The roar shook through their bodies as Black came awake with vengeance.

“Alright team! Let’s take down this thing once and for all!” Shiro shouted as he and Lance worked together as a team. 

Work together as leaders of Voltron.

**Author's Note:**

> A.N. Holy shit, I didn’t think this would take forever to write, but I needed to figure out how I wanted this to go. I got it the way I wanted it to though. I felt like the last couple of seasons could have ended better and I really wanted to have a good showdown where Shiro really defeated Sendek, but I kinda liked out he got sucked out into space again and this time he wasn’t trapped in a capsule. Mwahahahahahahaha! Anyways, I hope you like this part of the story. Review and let me know what you think!  
>  I would like everyone to think about some of the authors on Fanfiction that died recently or a while ago. Some of them died in tragic accidents or illnesses and have left stories unfinished or had others finish them for them in memory. I would like everyone reading this to lower their heads, clasp their hands together and pray for those who have been lost. Allow there to be a moment of silence for wherever you, the reader, are and remember not just the writers here on this site but those who have been lost in your life or in tragic events. 
> 
> Please remember that life is short and that you should love those in your life while you can and show your appreciation for water comes into your life.
> 
> Again, thanks to those who have lost their lives for spreading inspiration through their works.  
> I’ve written a story that wasn’t exactly all cuddles and snuggles and some of the comments made my blood turn to ice. I worry for those who suffer from abuse of any form or depression of any form and so I decided to look for numbers to offer to those who need them. So I hope all of those who need one or more of these numbers will make use of them. 
> 
> You all are loved and I pray that none of you give up on your life because of the assholes around you. Know that we are here for you and all you need do is reach out and we’ll all help where we can. 
> 
> Suicide: 1-800-273-8255  
>  Bullying: 1-800-420-1479  
>  Self-Harm:1-800-366-8288  
>  Sexual Assault: 1-800-656-4673  
>  Lifeline: 1-800-784-8433  
>  Greif Support: 1-650-321-3438  
>  Depression: 1-630-482-9696  
>  Drug/Alcohol: 1-877-235-4525  
>  Eating Disorder: 1-630-577-1330  
>  Mental Health: 1-800-442-9673  
>  Abuse: 1-800-799-7233


End file.
